The People's Queen
by chawk1993
Summary: *One-Shot* Gwen gets an insight to just loved she is as Camelot's Queen. *Set after Series 4 finale*


**A/N: **_This came to me a few days ago while I was watching Sword in the Stone part 2 and I thought that Gwen as the people's Queen was the right decision. The people of Camelot adore her and I was appalled that in Lancelot Du Lac that no one, not even Elyan came to her defense. I can't wait to see how Gwen fairs as Queen in Series 5. I wrote this as an extension to after Series 4 ends with Morgana being saved by Aithusa. So I thought this was a nice add to that. Enjoy!_

* * *

**The People's Queen**

* * *

Sitting upon the throne beside Arthur felt good in Gwen's opinion. Listening to the chorus of 'Long Live the Queen!' Gwen sighed as the voices of her closest friends rang out proud and clear. Looking out into the audience before her, Gwen spotted Merlin, Elyan and Gaius watching her proudly. Gwen smiled at them and had to suppress a laugh as Merlin and Elyan cried the phrase louder than anyone else in the room. She flinched when she felt Arthur squeeze her hand, causing her to turn her head in his direction. He nodded in the direction of Elyan and Merlin. They were probably the proudest people in the room (besides Arthur) at that current moment.

The people of Camelot had always loved Gwen from the moment she had become Morgana's maidservant when the former Lady of Camelot had arrived in Camelot after Gorlois' death. No one could have believed that over fifteen years later, an adult Gwen would become the mistress to the Prince of Camelot and even the Queen. While many knew Gwen personally, many simply knew her face and would always offer a greeting whenever they passed her in the street. They were proud to call her Guinevere, the People's Queen.

* * *

The feast that night was extraordinary. The knights and Merlin, dressed in chainmail with Excalibur in hand, lined the grand doorway to the dining room, awaiting the arrival of the king and his new queen. Arthur had actually allowed Merlin to dress like a knight so that he could be a part of the group. Merlin knew that Arthur hadn't asked him to do it for his own benefit but for Gwen's.

The sound of approaching footsteps indicated their arrival.

"The King and Queen of Camelot!" Gwaine announced in a booming voice that he rarely got to use. The Knights and Merlin raised their swords so that the blades were crisscrossing and touching with Elyan, Percival and Gwaine on one side of the doorway and Merlin, Tristan and Leon on the other.

Gwen clutched Arthur's hand tightly as they passed their friends who bowed their heads as the King and his new Queen passed. They stopped when they reached Merlin.

"My sword, please Merlin." Arthur said neutrally holding out his free hand. Merlin smirked and handed the mighty sword back to its owner.

"Long Live the Queen!" the crowd of people chorused. Gwen glanced back and forwards between those she had once served and befriended to see some beaming at her while others like many members of the council, didn't know how to feel on such a joyous occasion. Gwen knew that the council wasn't too happy with a former servant as Camelot's Queen but they had to go along with it because Arthur threatened to have many of them imprisoned if they did not agree to Gwen becoming queen. Many of them would have preferred the king's estranged half-sister Morgana, on the throne even if she did do horrible things to the kingdom.

Upon reaching the head table where Elyan, Merlin and Gaius were waiting for them, Arthur led Gwen around the table to the two mighty wooden chairs that sat waiting for them. With the Court Physician, the King's most trusted servant and the Queen's brother standing, Arthur nodded at a still chainmail-clad Merlin to begin speaking.

"Tonight, we celebrate the crowning of Camelot's long deserved Queen. Guinevere, Queen of Camelot, the once and future Queen of Albion and the people's Queen. To your health, Guinevere." Merlin said raising his goblet with pride in his friend's direction.

"To Queen Guinevere!" Elyan cried proudly. It had been a long time coming for him as well but he was glad that his sister had gotten her happiness. He would of hated it if Morgana had of won and stayed on the throne.

"To Queen Guinevere!" the room repeated before they too pressed their goblets to their lips.

* * *

"You did well, Merlin." Gwen praised after dinner had been cleared away. She and Merlin had been seated together.

"Thanks. Arthur did tell me to say anything from the heart." He beamed.

"I'm proud of you." Gwen said placing a hand on Merlin's.

"Thank you, your highness." Merlin said almost teasingly.

Gwen grinned, trying to hide the slight disappointment that she felt. "Merlin, I'm still 'Gwen' to you. It's the same for the others." She said kindly.

"Sorry, I have to get use to the fact that you're queen now."

"It's alright, it's just that…" Gwen trailed off.

"What?" Merlin asked eagerly wanting to know what she was going to say.

"It's silly," Gwen said shamefully.

"Gwen," Merlin urged gently as he placed a hand on hers. "Nothing is silly. Tell me." He smiled gently at her. Gwen swallowed before continuing what she was going to say.

"I know that I do not deserve this honour. I still feel shameful for betraying Arthur. If Morgana had of not invaded and had not enchanted me, then Arthur would have married Mithian and made her his Queen." Merlin listened intently as she told him how she did not deserve to be Queen. He knew of course, that she could not tell Arthur how she felt because he would have told her that he no longer cared about what she did and that he had forgiven her while he knew that she could tell him anything.

"You have a great destiny, Guinevere. You are destined to become the fair and just Queen of Albion and the people's Queen." Merlin said wisely though he was trying to hide it. Gwen watched him as his eyes betrayed him.

"You were speaking the truth during that toast, weren't you?" the Queen asked. Merlin could only nod his head.

"I have faith in you, Gwen. Everyone does. I believe that you and Arthur will lead Camelot and the entire land of Albion into a new age." Merlin told her honestly knowing that he couldn't lie to her after everything the last few days had made them endure.

"You really believe in me?" Gwen asked.

Merlin nodded. "Yeah, I do. You're the people's Queen. Always have been, always will be." Gwen offered her best friend a smile before kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you, old friend."

* * *

_So I hope you guys enjoyed this and I shall be back with the next chapter of Ever Ever After really soon. Please review!_


End file.
